Meeting the Riders
by Pjama.Pants
Summary: I LOVE CHEESE CAKE! oh and also a story about Jack and how she met the riders and her relationships
1. Chapter 1

Jacklynn Starbright was having a pretty good day. She was on her way to a job interview and had a date at 7.

Making a sharp turn at a junction, someone, a grey jeep honked her. The driver, a middle aged man, made a guesture and she returned it right back, smiling sweetly before focusing back on her thoughts.

After seeing the advert in the newspapers, asking for baby-sitting and house work, in return for a place to stay and being paid a resonable sum, Jacklynn, mostly know as Jack, had called up the number. A male voice had answered and a interview was arranged at once. She was to meet the child and man at a house in Chelsea, not too far from the flat she was renting.

Self consiously, she galnced down at her clothes. Grey baggy pants, bright pink flip flops and a blue knitted sweater, she had chosen those because if she was going to live with them, they had to get use to her normal dressing sense. She mentally shrugged. If they didn't like her appearance, she would just apply elsewhere.

Her tangled red hair was looped into a messy bun and her make up was minimal. Typical Jack style.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she passed a sign. _Charity lane._ Oh place choice words here! She had passed the lane she had to turn into, around five minutes ago. Jack groaned.

Definetly typical Jack style.


	2. an unfortunate history of interviews

Ian let out a sigh as he close the door. That was the 5th person who he had interviewed and he desperately needed to get a drink.

As he made his way to the kitchen he let his thoughts wander.

The elderly lady he had finished interviewing had annoyed and bored him half to death with her chat about her old boyfriend (he mentally shuddered) and he felt like punching something. The one before that had turned up half drunk, and the one before that had obviously not taken it seriously.

Ian closed his eyes and dragged his hand through his already tussled hair. The next interview was in an hour and he felt guilty.

He had only returned from Japan to stop a drug ring, during which he had missed Alex's presentation day, much to the annoyance of Alex's teachers.

Alex himself had said that he hadn't minded, but Ian knew that he was disappointed by the way Alex had avoided his eye, said nothing on the way back home and immediately headed to his room to finish his homework.

Of course Alex wasn't sulking, he almost had never sulked, but rather, channelled his emotions into his work.

That and the fact that he wanted to spend as much time with his uncle before he left for yet another "businesss trip".

That was one of the many reasons he had sent the ad into the newspaper.

Ian stared down at the mug full of coffee in his hands. The mug had been a present from Alex, with words "best dad" on it. Except, as he had insisted, the word "dad" had been crossed out and had been replaced with the word "uncle".


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pulled into a random lot and hurried out.

4.25.

Crap. She was half an hour late.

Oh well. At least they now know what type of person she was, before she had even met them.

Hurrying past a lamp post, she squinted at a sign post. Reni Avenue.

Only one more street to go.

To her credit, Jack had tried her hardest to get there on time, but the map on her phone decided that it was a good day to take a vacation. Relying purely on her sense of direction and memory, she had finally gotten here, albeit after receiving, shouts from three different people, six hard stares and around eight gestures in direction, to which she all returned, just like the grey jeep.

22… 23… 24 Chelsea avenue.

Mentally preparing herself, she took a deep breath and pressed down firmly on the doorbell.

The door promptly opened, giving Jack the impression that the person on the other side had been waiting right next to the door the whole time.

Jack looked expectantly at the place where an average adults head should have been but no one was there.

"Excuse me? Hello? Down here! I might be small for my age but I'm not invisible!" A child's voice said impatiently.

Looking down, Jack saw a tussled hair boy grinning up at her.

"Well, you must be Jack. I'm Alex

You look serious about taking a job, you're not drunk, you're not a crazy old bag lady, and you're just a bit late so come in!"

With that, Alex, trotted off, assuming that she would follow.

Jack cautiously stepped in and surveyed the house. New, shiny and had weird things hanging around.

Smiling to herself, she closed the door. This was going to be interesting.


	4. authors note

Hey guys!

Sorry to tell you this, but I got my mum really upset at me, so she took my computer away for a month…

Don't worry ill be writing my stories on paper then uploading it later..

So sorry, and hope youll still read my stories a month later, which will be exactly 8th of april.

(there might be a chance that I will be able to talk her out of it…)

once my stories are back up and running, ill probably take this away

So, bye for now!

abby


End file.
